Problem: Stephanie did 14 more jumping jacks than Luis around noon. Luis did 42 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Stephanie do?
Answer: Luis did 42 jumping jacks, and Stephanie did 14 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $42 + 14$ jumping jacks. She did $42 + 14 = 56$ jumping jacks.